No comment
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: What to do when a vampire is really hyper? Wear a yellow sundress of course! //COMPLETE//


**Have you ever been so bored that you just think up something random? Yeah, I do that every single day of my life! So really, here's a peek into the the mystery called my mind. Beware to all who enter!**

**Summary:Really, no summary just a random story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, I just own my crazy mind.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I walked into the Cullens house, to see it torn to pieces! "Edward?! Alice?!" I yelled, I mean, I know their vampires, so they could stop a robber. But, what if it was the Volturi? I shuddered at the thought.

"Over here!" Came a weak reply, it came from behind the over-turned couch. "What happened to you guys?" I asked, as Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper came into view, shivering in fear.

"A-Alice wanted to see if a vampire could get hyper, so she gave Emmett 7 cups of coffee, a-and this is what happened." Jasper said, gesturing to the torn up house.

"Where is he now?" I asked, my eyes darting back and forth across the room. "W-we don't know." Alice said, whimpering. About 5 seconds later, I heard a loud crash from upstairs, and soon, Edward's bed came rolling down the stairs!

I quickly ducked down behind the couch, and fell into Jasper. "Sorry Jazzy." I whispered, knowing he hated that name. "It's OK Belly." He said, smirking down at me.

"Touche." I said, as a loud/booming laugh erupted in the living room. "Bellsy said Tushy!!" Emmett came around the corner, and picked me up-throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!" I yelled, as Emmett spun around, and around, and around and around and around. "Edward, suck it up, be a man. Er, a vampire! Save me before I puke all over Esme's carpet!" I yelled, as I saw Esme push Edward forward roughly. Ha, I knew that would work.

Edward raced forward, and pulled me from Emmett, lucky for us, Emmet was to busy being retarded to notice. "Oh, I wish this dang room would stop spinning so I could find a place to be sick." I said, trying to walk back over to the couch-falling several times I might add.

"Somebody come play with me!!!" Emmett yelled, picking up the couch, and throwing it through the wall, I then heard a whimper. "What was that for?" Jacob yelled, running through the hole in the wall.

"Emmett's had a lot of coffee, and-Wait! What about the treaty?" Alice said, placing her hands on her hips. "I heard a lot of commotion, and I wanted to come check it out. I had to make sure Bella was OK." He said, and that's when I realized, he was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Uh, Jacob, why are you wearing a dress?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. "Because it makes my butt look hot, duh!" He said, turning around and shaking his butt in my face. "Uh, OK." I said, scooting closer to Edward.

"Ooh, pretty girl. Come dance with me!" Emmett yelled, turning on waltz music, and placing a rose in his mouth. "Uh I'm not a girl! So, no thanks!" Jacob said, showing off a perfectly manicured hand-pink I might add.

"I don't care, dance with me." Emmett said, pulled him close to him. "Ooh, I like your perfume, what is it?" Emmett asked, sniffing the air. "Uuh, wet dog." Jacob said, looking at us for help.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Rosalie said, her voice filling with sadness. "What's wrong?" I asked, finally turning my attention from the uh lovely couple. "My husbands cheating on me with a male dog wearing a dress!" She said, placing her head in her hands. "Rose, he's basically drunk. He won't even remember this tomorrow." Edward said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**EPOV**

"AHHH" Bella shot up in bed screaming. "What's wrong love?" I asked, holding her close to me. "Worst dream ever." She said, as Jacob walked into the room. "Your wearing a dress! NO It was real!!!!" Bella yelled, running from the room. "What's wrong with her, I was just wearing my Halloween costume?" Jacob said, fixing the strap. "I don't know." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

**And they all lived strangely ever after.**

**

* * *

**_Wasn't that random?!?!?!_

_Please review. _

_:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
_


End file.
